Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevad/Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevade 2013 FUTURISM 2 planeerimisleht/K 25.4.2012 kell 18.00-21.00 EMTA A202. PNP 2013 planeerimiskoosolek
Koosoleku kutse / invitation text Lugupeetud Eesti Arnold Schönbergi Ühingu ning Kultuuriteaduste ja kunstide doktorikooli liikmed! Eesti Arnold Schönbergi Ühing koostöös Kultuuriteaduste ja kunstide doktorikooliga planeerib 2013. aasta jaanuaris Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevi, mille teemaks on FUTURISM. Süvenetakse erinevate valdkondade futuristlike kontseptsioonide sisusse ning eksponeeritakse ja esitatakse futuristlikus vaimus loodud kunstiteoseid. Kavas on sümpoosion, kontserdid, töötoad, näitused, etendused, teoste ühiskuulamised ja -vaatamised. Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevade 2013 planeerimine toimub viki-formaadis lehel, millele pääseb Eesti Arnold Schönbergi Ühingu kodulehe http://www.schoenberg.ee/ kaudu. Samas on avatud ka aruteluleht. Ettepanekuid Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevade 2013 kava koostamiseks saavad planeerimislehel teha kõik soovijad. Otsuse kava kohta teevad Eesti Arnold Schönbergi Ühingu poolt volitatud isikud. Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevade 2013 esimene planeerimiskoosolek toimub kolmapäeval, 25. aprillil 2012 kell 18.00-21.00 Eesti Muusika- ja Teatriakadeemias ruumis A202. Oodatud on kõik huvilised! Palun levitage infot doktorikooliga seotud portaalides ja meililistides. Lugupidamisega, Andrus Kallastu Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevade 2013 peakorraldaja schoenberg@schoenberg.ee Dear members of the Graduate School of Culture Studies and Arts, Organized by Estonian Arnold Schoenberg Society in cooperation with the Graduate School of Culture Studies and Arts, the next Pärnu Contemporary Music Days will be held in January 2013 on the topic of FUTURISM. The event will focus on the principles and concepts of futurism, the works in the spirit of futurism are to be exposed as well. The program will include a symposium, concerts, workshops, exhibitions, performances, discussions, and collaborative listening and watching of topic related presentations. More details will be found on the organizers' wiki and on the webpage of the Estonian Arnold Schoenberg Society http://www.schoenberg.ee/. The organizing committee would like to encourage all those who wish to contribute to the planning process to post their ideas on that wiki page. The final decision on the program will be made by the organizer's council invited by Estonian Arnold Schoenberg Society. The first meeting of the organizing committee of Pärnu Contemporary Music Days 2013 will take place 18:00 - 21:00 on April 25, 2012, in the Estonian Academy of Music and Theatre (A 202). All the Ph.D. students interested in the planning process of Pärnu Contemporary Music Days 2013 are kindly invited! The organizers also kindly ask to spread this message. Osavõtjad Kohal: Aleksandra Dolgopolova, Andrus Kallastu, Kerri Kotta, Gerhard Lock, Hans-Gunter Lock Arutelu Käsitletud teemad: # Doktorikool toetab PNP sümoosioni läbiviimist ca 5000 euroga. Selle rahaga kaetakse nii välislektorite kui ka doktorantide osalemise kulud. # Tänu doktorikooli toetusele on võimalus kutsuda 6 välislektorit. Eesmärk võiks olla futurismiteema võimalikult erinevaid valdkondi kattev käsitlemine. # Sümpoosioni teemaks kujunes “Jälitades futuristlikke ideoloogiaid / Tracing futurist ideologies”. Sümpoosioni idee on erinevates valdkondades kuni tänapäevani välja tuvastada mõjutusi, mida on andnud futuristlikud kontseptsioonid. Ettekannetes on oodatud ka kõige julgemad hüpoteesid. # PNP 2013 tulemusel on plaanis välja anda eestikeelne artiklite kogumik, milles oleks publitseeritud nii lektorite kui ka doktorantide ettekanded. Ingliskeelsed materjalid publitseeritakse Schönbergi ühingu kodulehel. # Järgmine planeerimiskoosolek toimub kolmapäeval, 9.5.2012 kell 18-21 EMTA A202 ja on suunatud sümpoosioni kava koostamisele. Aadressile schoenberg@schoenberg.ee on oodatud ideed ja ettepanekud, keda kutsuda sümpoosioni lektoriteks. Kategooria:Protokoll